In the Eyes of a Monster
by Ins0mniatic
Summary: Gaara slowed to a stop as he saw a girl. Her silver hair wrapping her shoulders as blood stained her pale skin. She was...Beautiful. He saw a blood stained kunai on a black chain around her neck. Maybe the girl was trying to kill herself.


_**I don't own any characters found within Naruto. This was just a thought, but if anyone wants me to continue review and I'll post another chapter. I have a few already written, but it all depends on reviews.**_

* * *

><p>Nothing held no meaning at that point. Her cries, her pain, her suffering. All in vain. She pushed herself to feel anything besides the pain, but no emotions would come. Nothing would come to save her from the nightmares. The torture of sleep. The damn feel of blood slipping through her fingers as she killed her sweet, sweet Daisuke. Her love, her heart. Indirectly Daisuke's death was 'her fault'. She knew that Dai would never forgive her for what she did to him. Nothing she could say or do now would ever change that fact. She wondered through a forest somewhere. Her location escaping her.<p>

"I hate life! Why won't I just die!" Her voice echoed through the forest as she collasped to her knees. Bitter-sweet tears streamed down her face. She curled up into a ball and sobbed loudly, not caring who heard. She looked up. Tears blurring her vision, but she was still able to see the darking sky. The distant twinkle of the stars.

Her shaky hands moved to the kunai she had around her neck. It was the kunai that Dai had fought with, and ultimately died by. She slowly unclipped the black chain it hung by and placed the knife against her pale flesh. She winced as it dug into her skin. The crimson liquid that flowed through her veins flowed down her bare flesh. The warm blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the forest floor. The cut wasn't going to kill her. She never aimed to kill, but it allowed her to feel. Even if it was dreaded pain that she detested so dearly. She felt her salty tears moving down her cheeks and onto her open hands. She held the blade tighter and she felt it digging into her palms. She opened them and cursed slightly, clipped the kunai back into its place and threw herself to the ground. Why was life so full of disapointment?

Her eyes stung as salty tears fell down from her golden orbs.

"I'M A MOSTER!" Her screams echoed through the forest causing multiple birds to take flight at once. Leaving her utterly alone to wallow in self-pity.

* * *

><p>"Stop," A young red head commanded. His teal eyes alert as he watched his siblings stop abruptly. A scream ripped through the forest as the three stood ready for anything.<p>

"Temari, Kankuro."

"We're on it," The older boy with strange purple markings on his face looked at the girl and said, "Let's do it."

"Be careful Gaara."

"Temari. It's Gaara we're talking about."

And with that he was left alone with his thoughts, and his demons.

_"Gaara, go destroy the cause of that scream."_

_"But, I..."_

_"Gaara I need the blood. I need the **Blood.**"_

_"Okay, please...I'll deal with it mother."_

_"Good,"_

Gaara looked up. It had been a long time since he had listened to that voice. But a lone person wouldn't make a difference. It would be easy for the red head. Easy for Gaara.

He picked up his pack as he stalked forward. Moving quickly as he ran through the forest, trying to navagate through the trees. He couldn't let Temari or Kankuro catch him killing. He had been doing so good. But he didn't want to push his luck and anger Mother. That would be... That would have terrible consequences.

Gaara's ears perked up as quite sobbing sounded in the distance. Almost there. Only a few more feet. His eyes widdened in anticipation. This was it.

Gaara slowed to a stop as he saw a girl. Her silver hair wrapping her shoulders as blood stained her pale skin. She was...Beautiful. He saw a blood stained kunai on a black chain around her neck. Maybe the girl was trying to kill herself. He'd be giving her what she wanted, right?

Gaara willed his sand to cradle her gently so she'd be more comfortable.

**_"Do it Gaara!"_**

At that moment something changed in the red head sand. "No... I refuse to be your slave anymore."

He stared at the girl as she shifted. Her hair moving away from her face to expose a long thin cut on the side of her face. Poor girl. This was the first time Gaara had caught himself thinking that way about a single girl. A beautiful creature such as her... She wouldn't want a monster like him! His thoughts opening old wounds in his heart. He still believed he was, is a monster.

"I always will be a moster."

He reached out and stroked her cheek as he spoke. Her hand moving to his as she leaned against his touch.

"You-you're n-not a monster."

* * *

><p><strong><em>All thoughts welcome! Come on! You know you wanna review!<em>**


End file.
